The Son Of The Mind
by Neptune and Poseidon
Summary: Leaf is a normal boy at Long Island south High School, but when he sees a saytr, his WHOLE LIFE is turned upside down! Story better than summary! Please R&R! No flames! My first PJO fanfiction!
1. Chapter 1 the Saytr

**Hey guys, My first PJO story! I hope you like it and review!**

**Well, Enough of my rambling! Lets get on with this!**

**(Leaf's POV)**

Today was the WIERDEST day of his life, Sure he got an A+++ on every test when he never studied, Sure he always went to the Greek Books section of the library, But he had NEVER and I MEAN NEVER seen a boy with goat horns and legs!

"Who are you?" Leaf asked

But he never got an answer

"Who are you" He repeated "Answer me"

Suddenly, Goat boy said something

"My name is Donald"

"And… Why do you have goat horns and legs?"

"I'm a satyr, Half-Goat, Half-Human"

"Excuse me?"

"I told you, I'm a satyr"

"And you are here because?"

"I smelt you. Duh"

Leaf got freaked out by this sentence, he started to run and… BAM! There, Just behind him was a GIANT… BIG… CYCLOPS!

"RUN!" Donald screamed

"WHERE!" I screamed back

Donald whistled loudly and a taxi appeared in front of him

"GET IN!" Donald yelled at me

I ran in and saw 3 old ladies driving the taxi

"To camp Half-Blood, QUICK!"

And there we were. The camp.

**Sorry for the SHORT CHAPTER but its my first chapter AND I have to go for dinner soon so yea, I will try and post chapters daily but I wont post chapter 5 until I have at least… 20 reviews! And about 30 views! But yeah, See ya guys D: and COOKIES FOR ALL OF UUUU (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::)(::) (:::) (::)(::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) Can you find the odd one out? Count them and say which number it is (count top to bottom, Left to right) HINT: Its 46 +1 +0**


	2. Chapter 2 The Camp

Roughly an hour or two later, Donald, the taxi and I had arrived at a very strange place. Explanations had already been done by someone called Chiron… Although, he looked really weird. The place was called Camp Barf-Flood.

…Huh?

Oh, right! Camp Half-Blood. It was filled with Half-goat-half-humans, humans (I was glad I wasn't the only one) some pixie-like things Donald called Nature Spirits and LOADS of cabins! As I approached cabin number 3, I heard Donald warning me not to go in. I ignored him and was about to open the door, but fell back. Someone had opened the door! I got up quickly.

"Hey, why'd you open it in my face?" A black-haired boy with sea green eyes stared back at me.

"Sorry, I didn't see anyone. The door was shut….." He trailed off, but quickly caught back up. "You must be new. I know pretty much everyone here, and I haven't seen you before." The boy took a moment to look at me. I caught him staring at my hair, specifically the green streaks in it. I hated those green streaks, and decided to change the subject.

"M-My name's Leaf Green. Can you tell me yours?"

The boy looked startled. "Excuse my manners… My name's Percy. Ehm, Percy Jackson. I'm the son of Poseidon."

"Poseidon? That explains your sea-green eyes…" I stopped for a second, rewinding what had been said. "W-Wait… THE POSEIDON?!"

Percy sighed. "Yes, the Poseidon. You know, maybe you should ask Stella more about this god stuff, she helped a lot of others when they came here."

"Fine," I sighed. Objecting wasn't going to help me. "Where is she?"

"Oh, right…" Percy looked like he wanted to slap himself. "Sorry, Leaf. She's on a quest at the moment, and won't return for a while. She should return home soon though, you'd better wait a little bit then head to cabin #8, but she's sometimes at #7. Why not talk to Mr. D? He might help, you can find him at that big house over there at this time of year."

"Okay, thanks for the help." I said, waving goodbye to my new friend and dashing to the place Percy had pointed to.

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	3. Chapter 3 My mother?

**Hey guys, chap 3 is here! If you don't have an account, don't be afraid to make a guest review! Well, my sis edited last chap and today, we have… AN OC! Owned by my sister well, lets go!  
(leafs POV)**

Wow. It took 5 whole days for her to return from her quest.

"Well, sometimes gods come to earth and have children, who are named demigods" Stella explained

"So… I'm a son of a GOD?!" I asked

She sighed "or Goddess"

Suddenly a giant brain appeared above my head, and Percy FINALLY said something "Or… Athena"

A girl came up to me and said "Hi, I'm Annabeth Chase, Cabin leader of cabin #6, Athena's cabin, I'll show you the way"

I followed her, and I was lead to a giant library-like cabin "Well… Ladies first" I said. "No, Newbies first" and she pushed me into the cabin

After introductions, it was dinnertime and I got to sit at the Athena table!

"So… Athena… goddess of wisdom?" I stupidly said

"Yea" Annabeth answered

"So, I'm super smart?"

"Yes, again"

"Nice!" I say

Suddenly, Percy steps up and challenges us to a game of –gulp- Truth or dare after dinner

-=-To be Continued… or not-=-

**Well guys, Hope you like the chapter and stay tuned for tomorrow, #aussie weekend! 2 chaps tomorrow! Bye! And guys? PLEASE review!**


End file.
